The begining of a legend
by harmony-of-mar
Summary: Alexander is a Bookman apprentice in love. One night he goes to his lovers house and discovers while he was gone, she had given birth to their son. Consequences shall follow.


**Well, here we go.**

**I don't own d.gray-man. Damn it all.**

**--**

Alexander Lavigne slowly crawled through the window of his room, gripped the narrow railing and let himself drop onto the empty, dark street below. He stood up, wiped the crimson hair from his brown eyes and set off at a steady jog to Her house.

It had been three years since he had last seen Her, but he had been unable to, his occupation kept him travelling constantly. He had been only able to come to Her city since last time tonight, and if Bookman found out he was out with a woman, he was dead.

He couldn't help it if he'd fallen in love though; he was, after all, still young, only twenty-three, and he had met her in his teens where they had fallen for each other instantly. He prayed to god after all this time she would still accept him.

A knock at the door woke Sarah up. A beautiful blonde woman, she often had suitors calling at late hours to woo her, and as she pulled on her night gown and trod down the hall, she expected it to be so.

But, when she opened the door to Alexander, the Junior Bookman, her heart filled with joy. She leapt forward and caught him up in a kiss. After a moment, they broke away.

'Sorry I'm late,' Alexander joked. 'Do you still love me?'

Sarah nodded, and then remembered something. She smiled up at him sheepishly and took his hand.

'Come with me, I have to show you something.'

Alexander nodded and let his lover lead him into her family house, which she had inherited after the death of her parents from an Akuma attack. Across the reception, down the hall, and into the room next to Sarah's. Alexander stared. There was a small bed near the window, and in the bed was a small boy of around three, with red hair, just like Alexanders, holding a toy rabbit. Alexander turned to Sarah, pointing at the boy.

'Is that...?' He said in a low whisper. Sarah nodded.

'Yes, it's your son. I'm sorry, I didn't find out until after you'd left, or I would have told you. Are you angry?'

Alexander walked closer to his sons' bed and sat on the edge, being careful not to disturb him. A lock of his hair had fallen over his eyes, so Alexander reached out and brushed it away. The boy smiled in his sleep and rolled over, clutching the toy rabbit in his hands. Alexander looked back at Sarah and smiled.

'He's awesome. What's his name?'

'Alexander,' Sarah grinned. ' Though he prefers Alex.I figured since he looked like you, he should share your name.'

'Poor boy...' the man joked, getting up and embracing Sarah.

--

The next night, Alexander returned to Sarah's house. She answered the door quickly and invited him in. They went to the lounge room, where she served coffee, and they sat and talked. Just when Alexander was about to tell Sarah of his run in with the sultan in Arabia, there was a sound at the door, and they both looked to see little Alex standing there, clutching his rabbit, looking curiously at his father. Alexander noted he had his mothers emerald eyes. Sarah got up and went over to him, crouching so she was eye-level.

'Alex? What are you doing up so late?'

'Bunny had a nightmare,' He sobbed, all too obvious it was him who had the nightmare. 'And he was wondering if we could get some milk to help us sleep.'

Sarah smiled and nodded.

'Ok, but first, I would like you to meet someone.'

Sarah took his little hand in his and led him over to where Alexander was sitting.

'Is this ok?' Her green eyes asked. Alexander smiled and nodded.

'Alex, this is Alexander Lavigne, he's your dad.'

'Really?!' Alex's face lit up, and he hopped up onto the couch and looked up in admiration at his surprised father, 'That is so cool! Mummy told me heaps about you! Is it true you travel all over the world to write down secret important stuff?'

'It sure is,' Alexander grinned. The boy warmed to him, and crept closer onto his lap.

'S-so does that mean you've been on heaps of cool adventures and everything?'

Alexander laughed and nodded. He liked the boy already.

'Well then could you tell me a story? I-'

'Alex,' Sarah said kindly, returning with a glass of milk from the kitchen 'It's too late for that. Now drink your milk and say goodnight.'

'Aw,' The boy pouted, ' but i wanna hear a story!'

'Tell you what,' Alexander said suddenly, 'How about i come by around midday tomorrow, and i can tell you about my adventures over lunch. But in return, you have to do as your mother says. Is that fair?'

'Ok!' Alex nodded, and shaking his rabbit to make it nod also. He then hopped off the couch, drank the milk in one go, said goodnight to them both and ran back to his room.

'So do you like him?' Sarah asked, sitting down next to the bookman-in training.

'I love him,' He grinned, putting his arm around her, 'And i love you.'

An hour later, as dawn broke over the town, Alexander crept out of the house and ran back to the hotel. Little did he know someone saw him exit the house, and then run off to tell the Bookman council.

--

**Right, i know there's no such thing as the bookman council, but there has to be some bunch of guys out there that make punishments to those who break bookman rules.**

**Anyway, reveiw if you want me to continue the story.**


End file.
